


Je le déteste

by NightmareSaiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSaiko/pseuds/NightmareSaiko
Summary: Quand Harry Potter se maudit d'être encore dans la même classe que Draco Malfoy. Petit OS, UA, sans prétention.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Je le déteste

Parfois, je me dis que la vie n'est qu'une foutue blague. Dix ans. Dix ans que je me retrouvais dans la même classe que lui, dix ans à supporter sa présence, son sourire railleur, son regard hautain et ses paroles sans tact. J'avais demandé - supplié - mes parents de m'inscrire dans un lycée à l'extérieur de la ville, dans l'espoir vain qu'ainsi, je n'aurais plus à le voir. Mais le destin en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Il était là, assis à côté de moi, son éternel rictus aux lèvres. Il faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, n'écoutant que d'un oreille les explications du professeur. Comment je le savais ? Tout simplement par ses yeux gris étaient figés sur moi.

Draco Malfoy.

Ma Némésis depuis la primaire.  
Je soupirais de désespoir, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse ce lycée plus qu'un autre ? Lui qui avait de si bonnes notes, pourquoi avait-il décider d'étudier dans un établissement connu pour réunir les étudiants sans espoir ? Il n'y avait aucune logique, rien ne pouvait expliquer ce choix. A croire qu'il m'avait suivi pour faire de ma vie un enfer.

A la suite d'un énième soupir, ma camarade de classe de devant se retourna vers moi, les sourcils haussés en guise de questionnement. Sûrement était-elle agacée d'être dérangée en pleine prise de note.

Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser quand Draco me coupa la parole. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque et amusée.

-T'inquiète, ria-t-il en se balançant sur sa chaise, les rentrées, c'est pas pour lui. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'était pour le premier jour de grande section. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Harry a pissé dans son froc, devant toute la classe, parce qu'il devait se présenter.

La fille eut un petit gloussement et un regard de compassion pour moi. Je sentis une chaleur me monter au visage. Pas de doute, mes joues étaient rougies par la honte.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il à déballer mes accidents comme ça, à une parfaite inconnue ? Je lançais un regard noir et haineux à Draco. Il me répondit par son sourire si caractéristique. Bon sang, pourquoi moi ? N'avait-il personne d'autre à emmerder ?

La sonnerie de fin de cours retenti et je me précipitais à l'extérieur, déterminé à me rendre dans ma prochaine classe sans avoir à me confronter à Draco. Mais comble de malchance, il me rattrapa sans difficulté et me poussa discrètement vers une salle désaffectée. A peine la porte fermée, il s'empara de mes lèvres comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde. Je le détestais. Il se recula, remit en place l'une de mes mèches rebelles et sourit. Oui je le détestais.

Mon fichu, agaçant et narquois petit-ami.


End file.
